


Took The Falls

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: poetry darkEmoPoems TheDarkEmoPoemsSeriesbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>I may have fallen, Taken every fall, but it won't, bring me back, to where I, Took The Fall ~scareygirl15~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took The Falls

Took The Falls  
no one  
Was there  
When I  
Took every  
Fall  
I've gone  
Through  
Neither  
Caught me  
From my  
Falls  
No one  
Had ever  
Catch me  
When I fall  
Kept falling  
From my  
Last hope  
as if  
my last  
hope  
on faith  
even  
my own  
destiny  
i always  
had fallen  
kept falling  
but I always  
got back up  
that was like  
my hope  
to never  
give up  
so easily  
stand for  
myself  
even my scars  
won’t bring me  
down  
I might of  
taken the  
falls  
from myself  
but no one  
else  
got the scars  
from  
My falls  
Took the falls  
like if I  
felt my hope  
vanish  
but i did  
felt  
shatter  
to pieces  
more stains  
scars on me  
I got back up  
stood their  
proud myself  
even I’ve  
fallen  
always find  
the to  
get up  
from the  
Falls  
I took in  
Took the Falls


End file.
